


Happy To See Me

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Stiles suffers a... mishap.
With a pair of handcuffs.





	

Even before getting together with Stiles, Scott had had a key to the Stilinski home. Of course, where Stiles used his copy of the McCall house key to barge in during the middle of the night to drag his best friend-turned-boyfriend into the woods to, for example, see a dead body, Scott had only used his for emergencies. And, given that most of the emergencies in his life were more often caused by Stiles, he had never really needed to use it. Especially factoring in the factor that Stiles’s father was the sheriff – real emergencies would get the sheriff’s office involved.

Still, given that Stiles hadn’t responded to his texts, and they’d been mid-conversation when he’d abruptly stopped, Scott was willing to treat this as such. So he unlocked the front door of the Stilinski house and entered. The fact that the door was intact and still locked was a good sign to start with – it at least meant that nothing had appeared from the depths of the Nematon’s beacon or whatever and torn through the house and killed anyone. 

Scott sniffed the air, trying to track any smells he wouldn’t recognize. Nothing seemed all that out of place, though he wasn’t quite ready to trust that, given that there were plenty of reasons that his senses might be toyed with by other forces.

He moved cautiously, unsure what he would find. Carefully, he approached the door to Stiles’s room and pushed against the door.

“Oh, thank god!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Scott simply stared for a long moment.

“Scott, please don’t just stand there.”

“Uh... What... happened, exactly?”

“I... had a bit of an... accident and... some things happened.”

“Things. Things like handcuffs?”

Stiles was laid out across his bed, his right wrist handcuffed to the far corner of his bed, the one against the wall. Scott could see his phone lying on its face on the floor, apparently having landed there after a flailing attempt to grab it by Stiles’s free hand.

Stiles was also buck naked, leaving little question as to what purpose the handcuffs had been meant for. 

In response to Scott’s comment, a blush spread across Stiles’s skin, one he could make no effort to hide. “Yes, things like handcuffs. I... Look, can you go get the key for me?”

Scott was still processing the sight of his very naked boyfriend, handcuffed to the bed. They hadn’t reached that point with each other just yet – there’d been a few under-the-shirt touches, but actually being naked with each other was still something they had been working their way to. He needed a few moments to reboot.

“Scotty, come on.” Stiles was starting to whine. “I’ve been stuck like this for like an hour now! Not to mention, my dad’s gonna be home any time now!”

Despite Stiles obvious distress, Scott found that, now that he was moving past the initial shock of seeing Stiles in this state, he was finding the humor of it. He tried and failed to completely succeed at stifling a laugh at his predicament. “What, uh... What exactly were you thinking was going to happen here, anyway?”

Again, Stiles blushed horribly, “I... thought I’d try it out. You know? The thing about tying up and...” The blush only got deeper and he cut himself off. “Look, that’s not the point. I... Can you please just get me out of here before my dad sees me like this?”

“Or knows how you’re abusing police property?” Scott asked, now openly laughing. 

Stiles scowled, though he was entirely aware that, were their positions reversed, he’d probably be laughing at Scott. (Of course, Scott also probably wouldn’t have gotten himself into this situation...) “Scott, c’mon...!”

Finally moving out of the doorway, Scott was starting to take pity on Stiles. “Alright. So. Where’s the key for these?” The blank look on Stiles’s face spoke volumes. “You’re telling me you handcuffed yourself to your bed without making sure you had the key?”

“Well when I got them out, I didn’t mean to lock myself in!” Translation: He hadn’t gotten that far in his ‘planning’ at the time. Because it wouldn’t be a Stiles plan if he didn’t end up being halfway through the plan before thinking of the ways it could go wrong. 

Scott sighed. “All right. Just... tell me you didn’t take them from the sheriff’s office.” There’d be too many questions if he had to run up to the station and get the key.

“No. I’m not a complete idiot.” Well, at least he was self-aware enough to know that by being in this situation, he certainly couldn’t argue being somewhat of an idiot. “They were with some of my dad’s stuff down in the living room.”

Which, given the way the sheriff tended to keep things organized, meant that the key was down there, and should be relatively easy to find. So Scott nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

He could hear Stiles still struggling to recover the slightest bit of dignity as he ran back down the stairs. Not that he’d find it, of course. Scott had every intention of holding this against him for a long time, and he knew that Stiles knew.

Fortunately, the key was visible, right on the table. Scott grabbed it and headed back for the stairs. Once he was back in the doorframe, he paused again.

Stiles had always been self-conscious about his body. Scott had made it a personal mission to convince him he had nothing to worry about, trying to make him believe that he didn’t need the physique of some Greek statue or something for Scott to find him attractive. To find him handsome. 

To love him. 

He entered the room, seemingly unseen as Stiles was attempting to twist out of the cuffs yet again. He’d just opened his mouth to catch Stiles’s attention when a flailing leg tripped him. Scott pitched forward with a yelp and landed on Stiles.

And the key went flying, landing somewhere in the eternal mess that was Stiles’s bedroom. 

For a moment, Stiles sputtered as he processed what had just happened. “I... Scott. Please tell me you didn’t drop the key.”

Scott was silent for a long moment.

“Scott?!”

“You told me not to tell you I dropped the key, so I wasn’t saying anything.” 

The sound Stiles made was eloquent, even if Scott was uncertain how exactly the human mouth made it.

Scott attempted to move, but somehow, Stiles had gotten tangled up and ended up on top of him. Which was, he supposed, rather impressive, when one considered that based on the way that Scott had pitched forward, he really should have been the one on top. Stiles had skills. Though Scott figured that this was probably not the time to mention it to him. He did not seem to be in an appreciative mood for Scott’s brand of wit.

Then Scott heard it. The sound of a car door.

“Dude. Your dad.”

Scott could swear he heard the blood draining from Stiles’s face in mortification. “Okay, you gotta get the key, get me outta here, distract him.” There was panic in his voice, though Scott know it was just from the fact that he wouldn’t be able to look his father in the eye for a long time if he found him – or, rather, at this point, THEM – like this.

Unfortunately, Scott found that he was tangled a little too well against Stiles. Somehow, he twisted them up so that they were almost wrapped around each other. Doing his best to be careful, Scott attempted to make to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs they had become.

And then, because this situation hadn’t been ridiculous enough, he felt his belt coming undone, apparently having been jostled too much in Stiles’s struggles. 

Before he could grab them and try and pull them back up, he felt them slip down. And he felt Stiles stiffen – he could definitely feel Scott, in all his glory, pressing up against him. A glance down showed that, despite everything, Stiles was definitely not unappreciative of that fact. But that didn’t change the fact that this really wasn’t the time.

“Scott!” Stiles hissed.

“Sorry! I’m trying, okay? Just... It’s a little difficult right now!” Scott’s pants were not helping, and Stiles laying half on top of Scott just kept him pinned. It was almost as if Stiles WANTED them to be caught by-

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway. Scott didn’t know how long he’d been there – couldn’t have been long, it’d only been a minute or two since he’d heard the car door, right? – but he was certainly getting quite the sight.

“Uh... Hi, Mister Sheriff Stilinski sir,” Scott said, a wide shit-eating grin on his face.

For a moment, no one said anything. Scott wasn’t even sure that they were all breathing, the silence was that deafening. 

Then Sheriff Stilinski squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he hoped that could scald the sight of his naked son wrapped around his boyfriend, whose pants were dangling around his ankles. “If I give you five minutes to...” He shook his head, apparently struggling to describe what he saw of them and failing to come up with a proper term. “...Just... Just get out of there.” That was apparently all he could really take, and he walked away.

There was silence in the room for a long stretch of moments. “Scott, are you going to get the key?” Stiles’s voice was completely devoid of emotion.

Scott cleared his throat. “Uh... Yeah. Yeah. I’ll... I’ll do that.”

At least, he would once he managed to disentangle himself from Stiles.


End file.
